


Stubborn

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Revolutionary's Finest [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Heterosexual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Rough Sex, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Koala makes her third rounds and Sabo is exactly how he's been the last few times she's checked on him, high strung and stressed, with the same report from two hours ago now upside down in his hands.He clearly needs to just get some rest, if only he weren't so stubborn.





	Stubborn

Sabo gasped when Koala’s lithe fingers twisted into his curls, roughly yanking him up onto his knees. Her free hand pressed new dark bruises into his hip where she firmly kept them flush together. Sabo’s thighs trembled. He would not be able to support his own weight on his own— not with the way the new angle applied harsh pressure directly against his swollen prostate. Koala giggled and rocked forward, making his eyes roll back as his hips bucked weakly. 

“Too much?” She teased. She gently grinded up against him and he nearly cried from the pleasure, vision whiting out. “Feeling tired yet?” 

“K-Koala,” he choked out, trying frantically to move his tongue. It stopped working properly hours ago, after Koala got tired of him trying to spin his way out of her manhandling. 

She huffed in disappointment when he didn’t manage anything more coherent besides her name. Sabo flinched when she released his hair to reach down and wrap her hand around his dick. She didn't even need lube, just dragging her hand over his stomach and using his own cum. He twitched desperately, teeth gritting from oversensitivity even as he was rock hard in her hand. _“P-pll—pleeaa-sh—se,”_ he whimpered. 

“You said you had too much energy,” she chided. Her words were gentle, almost casual with the way she said it. In contrast, she continued to punishingly push up against Sabo’s nerves in a way that made his lower spine tingle sharply, sending shivers running all the way down into his toes. “Don’t you think you should have listened to me? Now you’re so messy— there’s no way you’ll get any work done like this.” Her fingers tightened deviously around the base of his cock and he sobbed, high pitched and desperate. He pulled helplessly against his handcuffs for the  _ nth _ time. 

Koala pulled back, hearing the cuffs rattle between their bodies. She  _ tsked _ loudly and Sabo gasped when she pushed him back into the sheets, hips firmly pressing his forward and forcing his spine to arch. “I know you have better manners than that, Sabo,” she warning, snapping her hips forward and teasingly pulling them back just to see him squirm from the drag. “What do we say when we don’t listen to Koala?” 

“S-sorr— im— I’m  _ sss—“ _ Sabo drew out a whining hiss in replacement of words, biting into his lip when Koala dragged him back by his thighs and forcefully pounded him into the bed.  _ “Ah _ —I’m— I—“ 

Koala finally slowed down again, allowing his partner a chance to catch his breath. He gasped for air against the sheets and she soothingly ran a hand down his spine. “You’re sorry, baby boy?” Normally Sabo hated it when she called him nicknames like that, but right now he only had the presence of mind to let out a dazed “_mmhm...”_ she smiled down at him. “Sorry enough to sleep now?” Sabo let out the fucked-out equivalent of a kitten whine, shimmying his hips weakly. She laughed lightly and rolled her hips, something exasperatingly fond in her softening at the sight. “Okay, I got you. Just relax.” 

Gentling her touch, she carefully helped Sabo to turn over to be facing her. His chest heaved, blond hair a mess splayed all over the pillows and draped over his sweaty face. He moaned unashamedly as she slowly rocked her hips, one hand playing over his abs while the other entertained itself with his dick. She pressed a smile against his throat just to feel how it stuttered when she dragged her teeth across his pulse. “Okay, Sabo,” she murmured against his skin. “One more time, okay? Okay sweetheart?” Sabo groaned weakly, muscles seizing up and hips bucking once into her touch before he went blissfully limp. His head lolled to the side, eyes bleary. 

“Good job,” she cooed, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Sabo was barely awake enough to even react when she carefully pulled out of him. Her hand was slick with cum that she deftly wiped off onto the bed sheets.  _ He can wash it once he gets some actual rest. He deserves it. _ Regardless, she diligently ran a cool, wet cloth over his skin to get rid of the majority of sweat of cum still splattered on him. “Now go to sleep, idiot.” 

Sabo smiled at her, sleepy and absolutely radiant, and she pointedly ignored how her heart stuttered. “Th’nks K’ala...” he mumbled, eyes already slipping shut. “S’good...” 

“Yea yea,” she muttered, feeling annoyingly affectionate. It didn’t help that Sabo nuzzled into her clean hand when she brushed his hair out of his face. Rising, she quietly unclipped the harness and pulled the blanket more properly over him. “Sleep well,” she called, knowing he couldn’t even hear her anymore, and shut the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was planned to be like triple the length, considering i had the idea for a whole story start to finish but in the end wrote... only the end. Mostly because I havent written hetero anything in many years, and feels weird to do it now. 
> 
> anyway here's more bullshit from Me lmao


End file.
